Surprise Visit
by Sokaiye
Summary: It's another bad day for Lucy when the boisterous pink-haired Dragon Slayer ruins her morning. It gets worse when she runs into another Dragon Slayer, who seems to have a plan for something she doesn't quite understand. Why is it always her who ends up attracting trouble? (( Hints of Sticy, but mainly Nalu ))
1. Damn Dragon Slayer

Today had turned out awful. Just awful! The beautiful blonde Mage just wanted to rip out her hair in frustration and scream out her lungs.

First, the annoying pink-haired Salamander thought it would have been undeniably hilarious to cannonball in her bath tub, whilst she was relaxing in it. Then, he almost set her on fire after he offered to dry her hair. Wait, he didn't even offer. He practically threw his flaming hands in her hair without her permission. After that, he completely emptied out her fridge, that she had only just filled yesterday!

She swore, that at one point, she wanted to strangle the Dragon Slayer until he passed out.

"Oi, Lushee! You got any food left? Your fridge is empty again."

The blonde woman growled, instantly swatting the back of his neck. "BAKA! That's because you ate the whole damn thing!" She began to sob comically in her hands. "Because of you, I haven't had anything to eat for breakfast, which might I remind you, is the most important meal of the day! I barely relaxed this morning, thanks to you deciding to suddenly treat my bathtub as a pool, and almost setting my precious hair on fire!"

The Dragon Slayer flinched at her harsh tone, immediately cowering before her death glare. "Geez Luce.. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you all ma-"

"DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGISE NATSU. Because there's no way I'm accepting!" She forcefully yanked his hair, before victoriously kicking him out the window. "Don't you ever come back here again, you-you… perverted reckless bastard!" And with that, she slammed her window shut, so hard that it bounced against the frame, opening slightly.

Natsu, the pink-haired Dragon Slayer, stood there in complete shock and disbelief. Lucy had never screamed at him like that. Yes, she yelled, and threw her cute little punches and tantrums, but never acted like this. Now feeling utterly guilty and ashamed for his early actions, he swiftly turned on his heel, determined to make it up for his most treasured Nakama.

* * *

><p>Lucy stormed through the crowd in the supermarket, pushing past the civilians, who shot her glares at her uncalled behaviour. But that didn't matter to Lucy, what mattered was that she needed to get food and eat!<p>

She began to inwardly throw a tantrum, cursing and cussing to herself, gritting her teeth in complete annoyance. Absorbed in plotting her revenge on the Dragon Slayer, she left herself completely unaware of the civilians who hadn't moved out of the way. Which then caused her to come into contact with a hard, yet half exposed chest.

"Oi, Blondie. Watch where you're going will ya?"

Her head shot up, a dangerously low growl escaping her throat as she glared at the man in front of her. Instead of cowering away, like any normal person would do, he shot back a grin; revealing a row of perfectly pearly white fanged teeth.

"What are YOU doing here?" She spat, venom clear in her voice. The man, however, stood his ground and kept his smug grin.

"I'm looking for Natsu-san. He promised me a fight, and I think I've been training a lot, so I've toughened up a bit." He chuckled. "You're Natsu-san's girl, so you know where-"

He was immediately silenced with a punch to the jaw. It wasn't a very strong punch, in fact; it was pretty weak, but it was unexpected, so he stumbled back.

"Don't ever call me that again, Sting Eucliff." She hissed through her gritted teeth.

"Are you freakin' crazy!? What the hell was that for, you stupid Blondie! There was no need to just hit me like that! You're so lucky that I'm not the same as I was back at the GMG, otherwise I would have beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Lucy slowly lowered her head, memories burning back into her mind. Ever since that battle with Minerva, who had mercilessly tortured the poor blonde Mage in the battle field of the Grand Magic Games, Lucy had grown in fear of entering and it happening again.

"Oi, are you spacing out on me?"

She was suddenly returned back to Earthland, when Sting had waved his large hand over her face. Without hesitation, she swatted his hand away and harshly pushed the blonde Dragon Slayer out of her way, immediately beginning to run as tears pricked her eyes.

She didn't really know where she was going, but it never occurred to her that it mattered.

"Oi-oi-oi! Hold on a minute!" Sting cried out, chasing after her. He felt guilt-ridden when he smelt the salty tears pouring from her chocolate orbs, that he began running after her, to at least comfort her.

"G-go away," She hissed. "I-I don't wanna-"

He grabbed her wrists, pulling them away from her face, to reveal her overflowing tears. Her lower lip trembled as great sadness was displayed in her large eyes. The particular image made his heart sink, knowing that he was the cause of such a face. So, without thinking, he pulled her into his arms, hushing her in a loving act to make her feel better.

Lucy, who was completely surprised by his actions, carelessly sobbed into his chest, not giving a damn about her surroundings.

"Geez, I don't know why you're getting all upset about, but if it's something I said; then I'm sorry." A warm hand patted her head, causing her to relax in his arms.

"N-no.. it's fine. I'm just a little fed up. Sorry for taking it out on you.." She murmured. It was barely a whisper, but thanks to Sting's enhanced hearing, he heard it. He let out a small sigh of relief, instantly tightening his embrace around the blonde Mage, who continuously sniffed into his chest, gripping his waist coat. "If you want.. We can talk about it over lunch…"

Lucy's eyes snapped open as she stared at the Dragon Slayer in disbelief. Had he.. ..just invited her to lunch? Holy crap.


	2. I Know I'll Regret This

Natsu groaned as his face came into contact with the counter, receiving a wince from Gray and Mirajane.

"Ara ara.." Mirajane sighed, shaking her head. Gray, however, only scoffed. "I'm guessing Lucy kicked you out of her apartment again?" He asked.

Natsu replied a muffled insult, which was all Gray needed to hear.

"You're such an idiot.. I don't blame her for kicking you out. You invade her personal space, eat all her food, make a mess and piss her off, all at the same time. I'm surprised she hasn't kicked your ass yet."

"You wanna go, Ice Pansy?"

"Bring it, Flame-brain!"

And once again, the brawl between the two rivals had started, only to cause a normal brawl in Fairy Tail. Although Natsu was taking out his confusion and anger out on Gray, let alone anyone else who got in his way, his mind couldn't help but wonder and think about Lucy.

* * *

><p>"So he thinks it's just alright to barge in whilst I'm bathing, set my hair on fire, then eat all my damn food! And he wonders why I'm angry at him! He's such an idiot sometimes, it makes me wanna scream!"<p>

Sting chuckled, raising a brow as he took a sip from his coffee. "So basically, you're beyond pissed because Natsu-san keeps invading your house?" He asked, earning a puff and a nod from the blonde Mage. "I didn't think Natsu-san was that type of guy, but then again, he must really love you to go through pain every morning."

"L-love..?" Lucy's cheeks reddened at the thought. "Th-that's crazy talk! Of course Natsu doesn't love me! He's too stupid to know what that even means, and if he did, he'd only love me as Nakama, like he always says.." She sighed, stuffing food into her mouth before grumbling angrily. "It's bad enough that I fell in love with a dense idiot.."

Sting slammed his fist down on the table, causing Lucy to jump in fright, and earning strange looks from the customers. "I knew you were in love with Natsu-san!" He shouted, loud enough for the whole café to hear. Lucy squeaked, waving her arms in front of him frantically, her face sizzling. "D-don't shout it! It's too embarrassing, Sting!"

The Dragon Slayer couldn't help but laugh, she was just too adorable when embarrassed. In a way, he was extremely jealous that Natsu managed to find a girl like her, but a little relieved that he was too dense to realise how lucky he was. That's when something clicked.

"Say.. Blondie. You wanna know if Natsu-san loves you back?" He asked, earning a surprised look from her.

"Wh-what do you mean..?" She replied, face flushing still.

Sting shifted in his seat, leaning over the table as he gazed into her chocolate orbs, instantly becoming lost in them. Luckily, she called out his name, returning him to his senses. "A-ah! Right.. What I meant was, how would you like to know if Natsu-san loves you?"

"A-and how can you do that..?"

Sting grinned. "Easy! You date me, and if he gets jealous, it's obvious he cares for you more than just Nakama!"

Lucy's face reddened. "D-date.. you?!"

Sting nodded impatiently. "Yeah, yeah. Date me. Sheesh, I'm not that bad. Sure I'm a little cocky and crap, but I'm a nice guy on the inside." He looked a little hurt from the comment, but shook it off. He had to admit, he was doing this for selfish reasons, but also selfless. It was true that he had a crush on this beautiful blonde Mage, but then again, who wouldn't? She was gorgeous! Kind-hearted, and a nice girl. You'd have to be a blind idiot not to fall for her. He wanted to at least try to date her, and see if she fell for him. If that happened, then was he a lucky man.

"F-fine.." She replied, her face beginning to get flustered again. "I-I'll do it.."

* * *

><p>Natsu sighed, running a hand through his pink hair. He felt so bad, now that he had thought deeply about what he did this morning. He'd be pretty ticked off if the same thing happened to him, and now Lucy hated him.<p>

"I messed up bad…" He sighed.

"Aye.." Happy agreed, flying next to his friend.

"Do you think Lucy's still mad at me? I mean.. it's not the first time I did this, and she always cools off by the end of the day." He mumbled, sighing once again.

"Maybe we can give her something so she won't be mad at us!" Happy chirped.

"Happy, you're a genius!" Natsu grinned, but it soon faded. "But what can we get her? She likes all those sappy romance books, but we barely got any money for food! How are we gonna afford it?" Natsu frowned in thought, tapping his chin.

"How about flowers? Girls like flowers!"

Natsu snapped his fingers. "Yes! But they gotta be real pretty flowers. Let's go Happy; operation get flowers for Lucy!"

Happy grinned as he flew after Natsu. "Aye!"


End file.
